Nada Es Igual
by yumiiekya
Summary: si te fuiste, te llevaste una parte de mi, no valio la pena amarte tanto y aguantar para saber que nunca me corespodieras, igual el sentimiento es igual, pero sin ti nada es igual...¿por que te deje ir? mal summary lo se ¡mejor leanlo!


_**oha-lucky! como estan? espero que bien ^^ hace mucho que ya no escribia deje de hacerlo cuando entre a la escuela -w- pero aqui vuelvo x3 ya me falta como se dice 6 semanas para volver a salir x3 asi que preparense x3 gomen si este fanfic quedo algo raro es que la vdd esto lo estoy sintiendo por alguien que todo estaba bien pero paso cosas que nos tuvimos que separarnos y pues un dia en la radio del carro empezo a dar esta cancion, no me gusta mucho el grupo que lo canta, pero la cancion me intifique mucho con ella, y cuando me siento asi escribo, y como ya habia hecho un fanfic de makaxsoul creo que le tocaba a chrona ser la sig victima de soul eater de sufrir en estos fanfics, bueno creo que les dejo leer esta... asi que disculpen si ven falta de ortografia y asi escribi lo mejor que pude, hace mucho que deje de escribir por eso pido piedad y pss criticas o cualquier cosa diganme todos los comentarios son aceptados ^^**_

**_vale hay vamos..._**

* * *

nada es igual

_**Aún no entiendo qué pasó**_

_**Como fue que me cambió la vida,**_

_**Ya no se ni lo que soy**_

_**Tengo hasta la identidad perdida**_

No se que paso la verdad, no puedo creerlo y entenderlo muy bien pero lo que me e dado cuenta es que el corazón es mas poderoso que nosotros mismos, no se ni se lidiar con ello, lo que se que el corazón nos controla , es un impulso que no sabe pensar antes de actuar y puede ser mucho mas controlante que nuestro cerebro por que a veces hacemos cosas del corazón que ni sabemos que hacemos realmente, yo no conozco los sentimientos muy bien todavía, pero hay uno que se perfectamente y es el amor hay todo tipo de amor, amor de amigos, familia, por algo o… por alguien, si esa persona cambio mi vida que ni se que es lo que quiero ni se lo que siento pero se que es algo por esa persona y se que no estoy confuso y se que esa ella y es lo único que deseo en esta vida.

_**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**_

_**Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós**_

Tenia miedo que supieras lo que sentía, pues tu amistad me habías ofrecido y todos los cuidados que una persona nunca había hecho por mi, será que por eso, me enamore de ti fácilmente, a veces desearía tratarte de lo peor para que no me busquéis mas, pero no , nunca te trataría mal, te protegería con toda mi vida, eras lo mas hermoso que tenia y me había pasado, pero se que esto te lastimaría, cuando a veces era el momento apropiado para decirte esto, mi voz sentía un nudo atorado, que me queda en shock y me abrazabas y me decías '_'calma aquí estoy, si no lo recuerdas y no lo puedes decir entiendo, yo te apoyo en todo_'' tan dulce como siempre esa eres tu maka albarn ….por eso me enamore de ti, por que solo eras tu misma, a tu lado se lidiar con todo.

_**Nadie me puede entender **_

_**Que haces falta a veces Todavía, **_

_**Sobrevivo en el ayer Trato de salvarme cada día **_

Pero paso el tiempo, y de lugar de mejorar empeoro, mi secreto era mi prisión y mi amor era mi destrucción, no se como pude aguantar ya no sabia lidiar nada, ni menos esta situación, así que un día te invite al balcón del shibusen, estaba que me Moria de nervios, brotaba mis brazo con el otro como de costumbre pero un poco mas acelerado, Ragnarok estaba enfadándome que pasaría si la cagaria y tu no sentías lo mismo… me mandarías a la mierda o algo por el estilo, eso me ponía sentimental y ala vez sentía coraje por la forma que Ragnarok me hace ver las cosas, ¡que apoyo!, de repente se oía unos pasos…. Eras tu, tan bella como siempre, me ponía mas de nervios cuando te acercas a mi, siento la sangre hervir, el estomago revuelto, y el cuerpo quemado por dentro, llegaste…

-hola, ¿que paso chrona de que me querías hablar?- me hagarras de las manos y me llevas a sentarnos, me aferro a ella, es tan calida y suave como quisiera besarla-

-etto…pues mira veras…-que mierda no le puedo decir…pero debo, esto me seguirá matando si no le puedo confesarle lo que siento por ella. Pero una de las 2 saldrá perdiendo… si no le confieso ella no se lastimara pero yo si, pero si le confieso yo no saldré mal y ella si…que mierda ya le diré- pues veras maka- le hagarro las manos y las empieza a acariciar, cosa que no acostumbro nunca hacer pero estaba de nervios que ni sabia que había y creo que haciendo eso me tranquiliza mas.- hay algo que debo decirte desde hace mucho- me arrodillo- veras maka, esto no se como explicarlo ni se como lidiar con ella pe..r..o…. no aguanto mas- le beso la mano- pero maka albarn- empiezo a llorar ni me había dado cuenta de lo nervios que traigo. El corazón se aceleraba mas y sentía que me iba a salir de hay, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya dije una parte y ya falta lo ultimo para decírselo… era ahora o nunca- t..e..

De repente te oye una voz de lejos…

-¡amor! Apúrate no hay tiempo-

Me quede en shock, ¿amor? ¿Que rayos pasada?

-¡ya voy!

-¿ett…o quien es?

-lo siento chrona, esto es muy lindo por sentir esto… pero no podré hacerlo, lo siento pero no puedo, es demasiado sabes, ni se que pensar, creo que no deberíamos hablar por un momento, estoy confusa. Por que creo que siento lo mismo pero ahora no es el momento no te lo dije por que sabia que tu sentías algo por mi pero… salgo con soul desde hace una semana y no quería lastimarte… solo quiero lo mejor para ti por que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti pero lo siento no podré corresponder este sentimiento por el momento debo irme…-y de repente sin pensarlo ni saber que hacia hagarro tu mano, te jalo hacia a mi y rosa tus labios con los míos, un beso sencillo pero tierno a la vez y te vas llorando mientras sueltas mi mano lentamente, limpiándote las lagrimas que no querías que nadie notara, mientras yo dejaba escapar mi mar de pena entre mis mejillas, ni se por que lo hiciste, me hiciste ilusiones, no dijiste nada, y lo peor, me amas pero no puedes estar a mi lado y si tanto lo hacías…¿ por que estas con alguien mas?…no entiendo, hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuesta en este retorcido mundo. Solo vivo de los recuerdos que he hemos estado y hemos pasado, las noches largas cuando lloraba a tu lado, tu también lo hacías , cuando salíamos a pasear o simplemente a comer un helado, todo eso me marco, y eso es algo que no podré borrar aunque muriera y no estuviese aquí, aunque me cambiaran de cerebro o simplemente aunque perdiera la memoria lo primero que recordaría seria tu…

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae Si tu no estás Entre mis pensamientos **_

_**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**_

_**Dentro de mi silencio **_

Esta lloviendo, a pasado 2 meses, y ya no se nada de ti, de hecho el ese ultimo día tu ya no apareciste ni soul, a donde habrán ido, nadie sabe, menos yo, todo es diferente aquí, ni has aparecido para acabar con lo que había comenzado, ¡que cobarde!, solamente de pensarlo me pone triste mas, salgo de la habitación de siempre , Ragnarok me esta enfadando de que esta harto de esta encerrado por eso lo hago si no nunca saldría en mi vida, la lluvia caí todo mi cuerpo, siento como las gotas de lluvia cura el poco dolor que me quedo marcado y nunca se podrá borrar, y me tiro al suelo haciéndome un bulto en circulo en mi, me quedo en silencio, de luto por que ya no estas todo es diferente ya nunca volviste y nunca lo harás, no importa donde estés y con quien yo algún día te buscare y te mirare a los ojos y te diré… te necesito, te amo y sin ti nada es igual…

* * *

**_bueno espero que les haiga gustado este fanfic pequeño y esa cancion waaa la sig victima en sufrir sera...no dire nada OwO mejor esperen _**

**_bueno espero que anden bien_**

**_solo cuidense mucho si?_**

**_ya saben ^^_**

**_bye-bee~_**

**_L-sama les deja un pastel de chocolate bien grande tamaño ferrari XDDD *eso lo saque de south park XDDD* _**


End file.
